Mirror
by Laze0
Summary: This is a first person fanfic featurng a character named Liam. His family was killed by Aria and he now seeks to kill her and avenge his lost home. He was spared due to his little sister's awakening as a witch. Now he works in the North WH base.
1. Chapter 1

I really like the manga. I honestly hoped more people would write fanfics for this so hopefully some people would. Maybe this will cause a chain of events. Anyways I hope you like it. It's my first time writing first person (I think?) so please review and tell me if you like it.

Disclaimer- not mine

* * *

I was looking at my own reflection again. It wasn't because of vanity. I made no assumptions about myself. I considered myself average in every way. Average height, average looks, and brown native to those born in the Bairong Empire. I reached out and my reflection reached out as well. The difference was, the reflection's hand wrapped around my throat.

I always found it so easy for me to kill someone. Everything was so fragile, so human, including me. If I gave the command, I would be dead. Sometimes I wanted that but every time I remembered her. I traced the scar that ran across my chest. I swore I would kill her, the same way she killed my friends and family in Cramar.

Cramar, my home, was beautiful. There was a lake, with bright blue and pristine waters. The neighboring forests were full of life. Every New Year, the men would go out to hunt wild game while the women cooked up a feast to celebrate the coming of a new year.

At this same time, she came. She started killing everyone. The men, the women, the children, the elderly, and even the newborns, she killed with no mercy. I would have died too if my little sister had not awoken her powers as a witch. She used magic and teleported us away from the bloodbath. I didn't know how but we survived when everyone else died.

No sooner did we arrive then I passed out. I later learned the place we were teleported to was the North Witch Hunter Base. I woke up in a room painted white with flower wallpapers. I thought I died and went to some messed up afterlife. I tried to leave but the door was locked.

Hours later, someone came in. I learned her name was Iris like the flower. And like a flower, she looked fragile and weak but beautiful. Her long blonde hair meant she wasn't from Bairong. Her accent told me she was from Briton. She told me about my situation. In turn, she asked me what happened. I told her in as much detail as I can remember. By the time I was done, there were tears running down my face. She comforted me. It wasn't until then that I realized the full impact of what happened and who she was. She was WH and my little sister was a witch.

Afraid for her, I lashed out at Iris. I grabbed her by the neck and asked her unkindly where my sister was. She coughed out the answer and I ran out the door. No sooner than I did then a fist hit me in the stomach. A tall, voluptuous black haired woman in her late twenties or early thirties was in front of me. Before I could react, I was unconscious by a blow to the back of my neck.

When I woke up for the second time, I found myself in chains. I tried for a few moments to break free but eventually gave up. I felt a hand on my face and realized that there was somebody in the room. I turned to the offender and found it was Iris. I felt guilty when I realized she was checking to see if I had a bruise. I slowly apologized but shirked her attempts to help. I knew when I was in the wrong but I hated when somebody touched me.

"You're safe here," I remembered her saying but I didn't believe her. Even now I don't.

A little later, the woman who knocked me out came again, this time with my sister in tow. My sister was a sight for sore eyes. She was dressed in long robes that covered her pudgy body. Her long black hair cascaded down her back covered by a hat, a witch's hat. The hat was alluring. It was the same shape and size as the hat the witch that attacked us wore. The colors were different, scarlet red and turquois, my sister's favorites. But both were a symbol of power. I wanted it, the power that came with it anyways.

The woman Tania Doberg informed me of the situation. My sister would remain here. It was her choice to hunt down the witches that threatened the world and obtain revenge at the same time. She then offered me a choice. I could remain here and get stronger. If I do, I would get protection, a steady job, and a home to replace the one I lost. I would also get to remain by my sister, to protect her if I could. By protect, I instinctively knew she meant control.

Or I could leave and get my memory wiped out. They would erase all memory of my life. They would ensure I get adopted by a nice family. Perhaps I could even live in peace and settle down someday. But what brother, what human would give up the last of their family? My choice was obvious.

So here I stood in front of a mirror in that same room. I asked for the wallpaper to be changed but was given a dark look by Ms. Doberg. I never brought it up again. I don't do much in the room anyways.

The wound still throbbed painfully once in a while. But it served as a reminder that there was something I needed to do. For that reason I became strong. With my "Mirror" I would find the murderer, the murderer named Aria.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Sorry it's a bit rushed. It was late.

Turns out six people read it so taht's good. I was gonna take this down if no one read it so it's good. But now, I would like some feedback for the story. The last chapter didn't give anything to comment about but hopefully there could be something here for someone to comment on.

Read and Review alright?

Disclaimer- this is too bad to be a part of the series so suing is pointless

* * *

Setting Forth

I heard a knock on my door. Instinctively I already knew who it would be. It's always the same two people after all. And since I was late, it means Iris was here. I sighed knowing what would happen next. I was just out of the shower and she liked kicking the door down. I was dressed in a towel and she was impatient. True enough, a scene straight out of a novel occurred.

She slammed my door in and said, "You're- undressed. Put some clothes on pervert."

Then she threw my table clock at me. I caught it and she left the room. I sighed to myself. Why does this happen so often?

I headed to my bathroom and changed into the standard outfit for the WH. My outfit was black in color signifying my A-class status. I headed out into the hallway where she was waiting. I made a mental note to go to the front desk to get my door fixed.

"Geez. Start putting clothes on when you have company," Iris pouted. I always wondered where the kind, caring, and sweet girl I first met had gone to.

"Maybe if some idiot started knocking and waiting like a normal person does, we wouldn't be having this trouble. And I wouldn't have to pay for a new door every time I return to base," I muttered.

"Still, it's your fault you know," she declared.

"It's always my fault," I gave in quickly. If I didn't then we would be arguing for a very long time. I didn't like to argue with her. She always won.

"And you better know it," she smiled and led me to the dining hall.

When we entered, things got quiet. I felt the others stare at me but I ignored them. I was used to it. When you could reveal everything about someone at whim, people tend to stay away from you. Only six have stuck by me knowing my power. These six I have judged with my Mirror and I trust them completely. Iris and Ms. Doberg are two of them. My sister the third.

The last of them here was Ziro. The other two were in Britain and the West WH Station. Neither liked the other but both were trustworthy and have my highest respect. Then there are others like Tasha Godspell, his strange doll, Cougar Kunein, and Words Worth who either pissed me off or were just plain creepy. Words was creepy. The others were too obnoxious for my tastes.

"Yo. You're late," Ziro greeted me. He was a head taller than me. Platinum blond hair, rugged features, and a gift of gab he was very popular among the women and men. He was bloody honest and friendly.

"It's his fault. He was staring at his reflection again," Iris explained as she plopped herself down.

"How vain brother," my sister Sho mocked. Sho was one of many witches in the WH organization. Due to the frequent workload, she has thinned and became a beauty according to Ziro and the others. She had suitors I believe but none made a move as far as I know.

"Liam can't help it, the stud that he is," Ziro grinned.

"Please don't try to help me. Every time you do, I end up getting yelled at," I sighed.

"Liam! Get off your butt and head to the conference room. Miss Doberg is waiting!" a voice called out.

The voice belonged to someone who hated me with a passion ever since I dismissed her as a selfish brat. She wanted me to get the dirt on some higher ups so she could be advanced to A-class but I refused and informed the superiors. They punished her and she has hated me ever since.

"She's such a bitch," Iris murmured.

"She needs to be laid," my sexual friend Ziro said. I feared one day his libido would get him into trouble.

"You guys are mean," Sho said unconvincingly. I knew she had no love for her either.

"Guess my one day of rest is over," I sighed.

"Bad luck man," Ziro laughed. I gave him an exasperated look and walked to the conference room where Ms. Doberg was waiting.

When I opened the door, a stone spear possibly a foot long pierced the wall next to my head. I sighed. She was in a bad mood today. Lucky me.

"You called?" I asked.

"You're late," she snapped.

I shrugged, "You have a slow messenger. Send another one next time."

"Shut up. You have a mission. Go to the Waterways. There is a witch there. Then proceed from there," she barked orders.

"Proceed from there?" I frowned.

"Capture the witch if you can. Then I want you to go to Britannia. I'll meet you there," she said more quietly this time.

"Why?" I asked. This was unusual for her to go out personally.

"There is trouble there," she said, not giving any more details.

"What if I get sidetracked?" I asked.

"Don't!" she snapped.

"As you wish. I'm out," I turned my back, waved half-heartedly and left for my personal lodging.

In my room, I quickly packed my few belongings. I finished in a few minutes. I only have some clothes, a broken pocket watch that was my father's, and a few dozen mirrors. I also had a large mirror shield for use in combat. Contrary to my friend's jokes, I disliked mirrors.

I headed to the dining hall first. I needed some food for the journey. When I got there, most of the tables were empty. My friends were the last ones there besides the cleaning crew. I placed my order at the counter and headed to my friends.

"Where you heading?" Ziro asked.

"North to Waterways," I answered.

"That's pretty close. You'll be back before you know it," Iris slurped a smoothie.

"Then I have to go to Britannia," I added.

"Britannia?" they chorused.

"Don't look at me. I don't k now either," I dismissed their question.

"Who's going with you?" Sho asked.

"Ms. Doberg apparently," I replied.

"I envy you. To be able to travel with a beauty like Tania. I am so jealous," Ziro sighed wistfully. I learned a while back he was in love with Ms. Doberg. That creeped me out a bit, but well to each their own.

"Take my place then," I said.

"Good idea," he said and ran out the double doors.

"How long do you think?" I asked.

"Wait for it…" Iris held up one finger.

There was a smash, a thud, and a loud groan. Guess things didn't go well. Ziro limped back to our table, a bit bloody and dazed.

"She said no," he explained. Iris handed him some ice she got from the cooks.

"No duh," I said sarcastically.

"Well guess you're stuck going north to Britannia with Ms. Doberg," Iris said the last part with a small growl.

"What's your damage?" I asked. I made them a promise that unless there was good reason I would never use my "Mirror" on them ever again.

"Nothing. Enjoy your trip," she snapped and left.

"PMS?" I asked my sister.

"You're an idiot," Sho and Ziro chimed.

"Whatever. I'm going now," I said my goodbyes to them and left the base.

Outside, the scene was dreary as per usual. There was snow, snow, and more snow. There was snow on the trees. There was snow on the ground. Nothing but snow. I slipped and fell. Oh yes. There was ice too.

Still I enjoyed this. The scene was quiet beauty. The base was boring and sterile. Out here, I feel alive. Honestly there was no better feeling in the world than the thrill of the hunt. The thrill of hunting witches.

It was short journey to Waterways thanks to the WH train. When I got there, the place was in flames. Ironic was the first thought that came to my mind. A city with pride in their water is on fire. I chuckled at that. But this was no time for laughing.

I hurried towards the screaming. That would be where the witch would be. The screams got louder as I got closer and finally I found the witch. I tightened the mirror shield on my arm and got ready to fight. The witch was a small young girl dressed in a black and white checkered pattern dress and hat. She looked like a performer in a circus.

As per usual I threw my smaller mirrors directly at her. As per usual, her supporter, this time a minotaur, deflected them. She turned away from her havoc and sneered at the sight of me. By her feet, I saw the bodies of some unlucky victims. I felt a pang of guilt that I was not faster but I was used to it.

"Another witch hunter? Don't you guys ever learn?" she scoffed. Her supporter snorted. I said nothing.

"Is that the best you could do? Throw some mirrors at me? Is this a joke?" she asked me.

"Did you do this?" I held up my mirror shield.

"Yes. Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking your reflection," I said as the mirror on my arm glowed. From the mirror, an exact copy of the witch appeared.

It spoke in an eerie copy of the witch's voice, "Yes. I did it for my own amusement. I enjoy the sounds of bones creaking, the sight of blood spilling, and the sounds of the mortal screams."

"Is this supposed to be a sick joke?" the witch snapped angrily. The others had the same reaction when I used my "Mirror" on them. Seeing your own reflection speak to you was a disarming experience.

"You're done here," I said to the reflection. The reflection disappeared at my command.

"Humph. I have had enough of this nonsense. Minotaurus, kill him," the witch commanded.

The beast charged at me but I was gone. There was a mirror behind the witch. I appeared in front of it. The witch looked surprised but it was already too late. I swiped the hat off her head and punched her in the gut. Without the hat to regulate the flow of mana in her body, her supporter disappeared and she collapsed in front of me.

"How?" she huffed.

"My nickname is Mirror. I can reflect the soul of anyone to reveal the truth. And I can invert space and appear before any mirror that reflects my image," I explained.

"That's not fair," she said.

"So is killing all of them," I said as I stomped her head into the ground.

She was out cold now. I made a call to start the transfer of the hat and witch. Within moments, a transporter space appeared to take both back to headquarters. There, the witch's memory would be erased and her mana flow permanently cut. Then she would be sent back to the world as an orphan, ready to begin again. As for the hat, I had no idea.

"That was cruel how you hurt her like that. There must have been a dozen ways for you to take her in without so much pain," a voice called out behind me.

I immediately turned to the voice and scowled, "Varete."

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" Varete laughed sardonically.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey a new chapter. I think I'm going to revamp this at some point. But for now I want people to know that the lack of details about the main character is becuase I want to build up the story. This chapter talks more about him though. As for the role of Varete, it's going to be sketchy for now.

I would like to say I'm pretty happy though. I have someone who gave me feedback so that's nice. Thank you Undyingfaith.

* * *

"I thought I had another three weeks," I ignored her comment. It was a waste of time to time to cater to her jokes. It would only frustrate me.

"You should be more sociable. Otherwise, you'll push everyone away," Varete smiled.

"Speaking from experience?" I instantly regretted that when I felt her supporter, The Void, squeeze my neck. I hated that shadow. It was far too cheap a weapon.

Varete loosened the grip and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, "You should watch your tongue. It would be a tragedy to kill one as talented as you are."

With the choke gone, I coughed, "Naturally. Now why have you shown yourself to me so soon? Aren't you afraid North will find out?"

Varete gave me a sardonic grin, "It doesn't matter. She's preoccupied with Tasha Godspell at this point. Now is my time to strike."

"I don't care either way. In fact, I hope both of you die when you fight. That means two less witches for me to deal with," I replied.

"Well then, do you have the information?" Varete held out her right hand.

"You only gave me two weeks," I sighed.

"Don't play games with me. You would not have failed," Varete snapped. Despite her dismissal of the witch of the North, she still wanted to get out of here quickly.

I pulled out a scroll from the small bag and held it out to her, "Your confidence in me is astounding."

It was at that moment when she reached for the scroll that I realized something. It was too quiet. Even when I was fighting the witch, there were screams. Now the area was silent.

"You killed all them?" I angrily accused her.

She sneered, "They were in my way."

But as soon as my anger grew, it faded. I was not ready to fight her yet. Despite my advances, she was far too powerful. Even if I won, I would be in no shape to fight another witch.

"You've become calm. Is that the influence of the ice dragon?" Varete commented.

The ice dragon was named Seiryu, one of the four guardian beasts of Bairong. It, Suzaku the phoenix, Genbu the serpent tortoise, and Byakko the white tiger were charged with the protection of the empire. The white dragon was their sovereign. "Was" being the key word. According to Seiryu, the white dragon has been corrupted by the souls of the past emperors and now turned the one who housed it mad with greed and corruption.

I was offered a pact with Seiryu. My village was unique in this world. In that village lived witches, hunters, humans, as well as my kind. I was a Halfling born of a witch mother and a hunter father. That unique blood called the ice dragon to me and it offered me a deal. In exchange for the ability to find truth and the power to fight, I would find the lost sword and gift it to the emperor of Bairong. This would end the dragon's atonement.

Problem was, I had no idea where the sword was and neither did he. That was why I made the deal with Varete. In exchange for information about the sword and my village's history as well as information about survivors, I would do… tasks for her.

No one knew about my supporter besides my sister, Varete, and Ziro. If anyone else knew, then I would likely be persecuted like Tasha Godspell. It was no secret most WHs were anti-witches. For some, the only good witch was a dead one.

"Perhaps," I threw her the scroll and waited for my info.

She opened it and smirked, "Yes this is it. Thank you for this information."

"I don't need thanks," I indicated for her to speak.

"Ah yes. I found out something interesting. Your brother is alive," she smiled.

My brother Lyon, though not of my parents, was one month old when I thought he was killed by Aria. I remembered the pasty white skin and rosy cheeks he had. His eyes were a brilliant blue like the sky. Everyone loved him.

"How?" I whispered.

Varete shrugged, "Who knows? He's somewhere in Britain."

"Right where I was heading," I muttered.

"Well then, I'll be leaving you now. I will contact you when I require your services," she said as she was enveloped by her supporter and disappeared. Convenient.

"What now?" a voice rang out.

The voice belonged to Seiryu. Like most supporters, he kept silent. Every time Varete showed up though, he suddenly becomes talkative. I have no idea where he was. All I know was that he granted me power and talked to me whenever he wanted.

"I have a brother," I thought. My thoughts were open to him when I wished like most witches.

"I heard," Seiryu put in, "So what next?"

"I'll head east," I said.

"Your brother is west as well as Lady Tania," Seiryu reminded me.

"I know but I'm not ready to face him yet," I sighed.

"Why?" he asked me.

I had a sad expression on my face, "I never looked for him. I just assumed he was dead. I don't think I can look him in my eye."

"You're brothers. You have to face him eventually," he said.

"You can't exactly talk," I reminded him, "Sorry."

But he already went quiet.

* * *

Review alright? Or write a Witch Hunter fanfic. I prefer the latter though.


	4. Chapter 4

Been a while but since there have been some demand for me to continue it and I have some more free time, I'll pick it up again. Unfortunately, I suck at first person stories which this is. If the writing seems bad then please tell me and I'll switch to a third person point of view.

Thanks for everyone who made me want to continue this. By the way, this storyline will mix with the main story but since there hasn't been an update to the manga for a while, I'm gonna take some liberties. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

"_It's been a week since Waterways. Your master is likely furious with you Liam_," Seiryuu gave me his input.

I snorted, "Doberg is not my master. Besides, I thought you wanted me to find the Sword of Bailong. I wonder. Will you finally tell me why you need the sword so badly? Couldn't any other weapon or relic be enough for this so called atonement of yours? Why are you having me chase a myth?"

Seiryuu spoke evenly, "_It isn't a myth. It's as real as you and me. For my crime, only by returning the blade back to Bairong will my debts be repaid_."

I shrugged, "Bailong. Bairong. Not exactly creative with the names, were you guys?"

Seiryuu manifested himself in front of me. However, he was still weak. He can only accompany me as a spirit. His true form, according to him, was underground and frozen until his crimes were atoned for. I didn't care.

Seiryuu shook his head, "_Bailong and Bairong are different. Bailong_-"

"Is the sword and Bairong is the empire. Blah blah blah," I finished, "I heard your explanation hundreds of times before, yet, you never told me what the sword does or who this Bailong is."

"_You don't need to know_," the spirit glared at me.

I shrugged, "I don't care really. I have too many problems on my hands as is. Last thing I need is to bear your burden as well."

Seiryuu nodded, "_That is why I chose you as my servant. You and I both know the weight of crimes and would like to see justice done_."

"You want yourself brought to justice while I want to bring a witch to justice. There's a world of difference between us," I answered as I slipped my hands into my coat pockets, "And I'm no one's servant. We're here."

"Here" was Selethen, a rare desert city in an otherwise wet country. Using the W.H. train station allowed witch hunters to travel wherever we wanted to in relatively short time. I decided to chase a lead I got from Varete a while ago about the location of an informant who may have information on the Sword of Bailong. Honestly it was probably another dead end but it was worth a try.

As I approached the gate, Seiryuu dissipated as to not alert the denizens of the city of his presence. At the gate, I was greeted by two fully armored warriors. Dressed in chainmail and hands tightly gripping their weapon of choice, they made a fearsome sight. However, it meant little to a Witch or any B-ranked Witch Hunter and above.

I looked up at the walls surrounding the city and I had to frown at the sight. Though high and imposing, the circular cage was far too easily weathered in a desert city like this. Unfortunately, though Selethen was an important merchant route and thereby wealthy, the aristocrats apparently didn't bother to make needed repairs to the city's only real defense. A wall like this would be enough to shut out and guard the city from newborn or weaker witches until a Witch Hunter could arrive. In its current condition, I don't believe it can withstand one strike from a war-type supporter.

"Salam Wa Aleikum traveler," a guard greeted in traditional fashion, "What business do you have in our fair city?"

I repeated the greeting, "Slam Wa Aleikum. My name is Liam Ivarat, a Witch Hunter."

The guard frowned, "I wasn't aware Selethen asked for the presence of a WH."

I shrugged, "There wasn't. I am heading to another location and thought I could find a room for the night."

The guard reluctantly gestured for the gate to open, "We can't deny a WH. Please enjoy your stay and please keep out of trouble."

I thanked him and entered the city. I was taken aback by the loud noise of the bustling market crowd. There were merchants and traders everywhere. Every so often, a fight would break out between some disgruntled trader who found out they were cheated. I ignored them since it was beyond my jurisdiction to interfere in affairs other than those involving witches.

I weaved my way through the crowd and arrived at the less respectable area of the city where the informant would be hiding. As I walked through the area, I was constantly pulled aside by prostitutes offering their services or shady dealers offering some kind of weapon against witches or drugs. I ignored them and made my way to the Scorpion's Retreat.

It was a dingy place. The building was rundown. The neon sign signifying its name was blinking on and off. The door was half off the hinges. As I walked closer, a rat scurried away out the door. I flinched but walked inside.

Inside the bar, I was greeted by a greasy bouncer. He was huge, almost seven foot tall, and towered over me. His entire body looked unnaturally large and muscular but I paid him no heed. I merely walked past him to grab a seat at the bar.

The bouncer took offense and sauntered up to me, "Hey you. Ricky don't like your attitude. Beat it or I'll beat you."

I ignored him. Ricky growled and pounced. However, all he caught was air. Using my Mirror jumping ability, I easily escaped to where the bartender was cleaning a glass, a glass that reflected my image. The barkeeper gave a start but I paid him no heed. Ricky slowly got up and shook his head clear. Growling in rage, Ricky charged me again. The bartender quickly scurried away.

With renewed vigor, Ricky attempted a series of punches. When he saw all of them miss, he added some kicks into the mix. However, I simply used the training all WH under Tania Doberg had drilled into us. Back at the facility, Ms. Doberg gave us one simple advice during our training- "If we want to live, dodge." Unlike Ricky here, Ms. Doberg aimed to kill. Her attacks were fast, lethal, and numerous. By comparison, Ricky might as well have just stood still.

When I saw an opening, I rushed in and laid Ricky flat in one blow. Physical conditioning was a nonconsensual law in the Northern base. Everyone must pass a fitness test every three months. Those who fail the test are given the most unpleasant of tasks until the next testing period. For those who fulfill the requisite, we are exempt from the more menial and unlikable jobs.

Groaning in pain, Ricky managed to stand albeit shakily. Saliva was dripping down his mouth and his eyes were unfocused. He swore, "I-I will get you for this. Just watch."

He turned to run but I appeared in front of him, "Who said you can leave?"

Eyes wide with fear, he began groveling, "P-Please forgive me. I-I was just joking. Let me go and I will never bother you again."

I smiled and his eyes lit up for a moment. That light disappeared when I said, "No. I don't think so. You are a liability now."

As my hand approached Ricky, I heard the sound of a knife humming through the air. I immediately stepped back and turned to face the wall near me. A knife was imbedded right where my head was.

"And you are?" I asked the man that stepped out from the shadows. He was a bit on the elderly size but his eyes were vibrant. He was dressed in a green Bairong changshan outfit and holding another knife in his hand.

The man calmly spoke, "I'm the proprietor of this place. Of course, I can't allow my employee to get hurt. Besides," he pointed at me, "should someone of your position do something like this. Eh? Witch Hunter?"

I was taken aback. Most people would be unable to recognize me due to the special properties of the coat. I should have been nothing more than a passerby. Otherwise, it became too easy for the WH to be targeted by glory hunters or assassins sent by Witches. At least this way, we knew who are enemies and who are uninvolved.

"Who are you? If I don't like your answer, then I'll arrest you and send you back to headquarters," I said.

He gave a hearty laugh, "You don't get to be my age doing what I do if I can't recognize a Witch Hunter from a civilian, a witch from a woman, and a piece of glass from diamonds."

"So I am glass?" I asked.

He started walking towards the backroom, "Follow me and I'll tell you," he paused, "Then again, you have no other choice."

He resumed walking and I followed. I had no choice after all.


End file.
